Into the Sunset
by freakinwinky
Summary: One week before their wedding, Remus and Tonks realize that more stands in their way than Ministry Policy, Voldemort, or even Remus' stil present doubts R/T. Takes place one week before the Begining of DH and follows through Bill and Fleur's wedding .
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was orriginally posted on Livejournal's R/T challenge as a four part series. I didn't get a chance to add the fourth installment before the challenge ended however, so, I posted all of them here. Enjoy and do let me know what you think.

**Into the Sunset**

It was ten minutes to Sunset in Hogsmead village and the lamps lining the cobble stoned streets had just begun to glow a brilliant orange and yellow. The street along this area of the village was silent and nearly deserted except for one robed figure making its way quickly and cautiously to the dimly lit window of the pub.

She stopped underneath the large boars head which held the sign for the inn took one final glance at the empty street and stepped through the door.

Inside, the pub was quite as deserted as the street outside; dark and dank, it had the feel of a space that had been abandoned for some years though the lamp lit on the bar told another story.

The figure lifted the cloak to reveal a young woman with a pale, heart shaped face and bright pink hair cut into a bob. The girl's gaze took the entire pub in. Finally, her eyes landed on a small table hidden in the back corner where a man with graying hair and patched robes sat perusing a book.

The girl's face broke into a grin as she moved through the tables to reach him.

"Wotcher, Remus" she whispered into his ear.

Remus set down his book, looked over his shoulder and gave Tonks a gentle smile but issued no greeting.

"You weren't followed were you?" A cautious, almost suspicious tone lit his voice.

She shook her head.

"No one from work?" he pressed.

"Most of them had gone home by the time I left. Made sure of it."

At this, he relaxed back into his chair, the caution in his expression nearly gone.

She sat down in the seat across from him at the table and he handed her a large dusty looking bottle.

"Cheers," she said taking it from him whipping dust off the top. "Nice to know they're still keeping this space spick and span eh?"

"Aberforth always was one for cleanliness," he said dryly. Tonks took a long drink from the bottle. Remus considered her in silence for a moment.

"They're keeping you too late at the ministry," he said, taking a swig from his own bottle.

"It's my new boss. Runcorn."

"I thought Robbards was still head of the Auror department."

"He is," she said setting her bottle down. "But now that all the Hogwarts students have gone for the summer, Robbards is siphoning us off in different directions. He put me on paper work with Runcorn in the law enforcement office."

"Paper work?" asked Remus indignantly. "After everything you've done?"

Tonks gave a humorless chuckle

"I know. Mad-eye said the same thing. But apparently Runcorn asked for me specifically."

Remus looked at her as the caution in his features returned full force.

"What do you know about him?"

She heaved a sigh and took another drink from her bottle before saying:

"You're not going to like it."

"Why?" He asked urgently leaning across the table.

"Well," she said setting the bottle down once more and leaning over the table herself, "he's very close to Umbridge for starters."

"We always knew Umbridge would have close connections in the law office," he said waving his hand in an almost impatient manner, "What else?"

"That's the thing you might not like," she said biting her lip and lowering her voice. "You see, he's got quite a…reputation with the girls in law enforcement."

At this he sat up straighter in his chair.

"What sort of reputation?" Though the protective growl in his voice told anyone within ear shot that he all ready knew the answer to this.

"Well," Tonks began to fidget with a frayed sleeve on her robe. "He's got trouble keeping his hands to himself, (touched my bum once too often to be accidental). And, he's offered to do favors for girls; getting them promotions, pay raises and such if they…do a few favors for him."

"And if they refuse?"

"He threatens to have them sacked," Remus let out an indistinguishable sound and sank back into his chair.

"They're only rumors," Tonks said in a would be assuring manner.

"But you obviously think that they have some merit."

"Well," she said hesitantly, " I…I haven't got proof or anything, it's just a feeling. I mean he's always looming over me while I work, seems like every time I turn 'round he's there and…the way he looks at me…" she gave an involuntary shudder and wrapped her arms around her as though a sudden chill had crept into the room.

"Ask Robbards to transfer you," Remus said without hesitation.

"I can't just go and ask-"

"_Tell _him then."

"I can't do that Remus! Robbards is having enough trouble with-"

"I don't care! I won't have my…" He trailed off as though uncertain of what he should say next.

"You know you _can_ call me your Fiancé now. Saying the word is not going to jinx us," Tonks said irritably indicating that this was a point which was brought up rather frequently.

"I won't have _you_," Remus continued as though he had not heard her, "taken advantage of."

"No one is going to take advantage of me. I know how to handle myself," She took up her bottle and gulped down a long swig of butter beer as though to emphasize the point.

"I didn't doubt that," Remus said as calmly as he could. "I just don't want you to be put in that situation if you don't have to be."

She considered him for a moment, frustration lining her face which once glowed with happiness at the sight of him.

"All right, say I do ask Robbards to reassign me and he can't? Or worse, what if Runcorn has me sacked? What are you going to do Remus? Storm the ministry?"

He emitted another barely disguised huff of frustration. She pressed on:

"No one at the Ministry knows we have any connection. Hell, you won't even let me wear my ring in public!"

At this she pulled a small, antique looking diamond ring from the pocket of her robe and shoved it on the ring finger of he left hand as though in defiance.

"You know why no one can know about us," Remus said quietly. "If they found out…your job…"

"Exactly," Tonks bent down and spoke to him in hushed tones "Runcorn may be a lecherous arse, but he isn't stupid. He's already asking me nosey questions about where I go every night. What do you think he'd do if I asked for a transfer all of a sudden?"

A muscle seemed to twitch in Remus' jaw but he sat back in his chair.

"I hate this," He told her, defeat echoing in his voice.

"I know," she said reaching across the table and taking his hand in hers, "But one more week and then, we'll be married,"

"Yes," Remus looked at her with a smile that looked more like a grimace.

"Remus? What's wrong?"

She pulled her chair to the side of the table and edged closer to him.

"Nothing. Nothing. It's just…Dora, are you absolutely _certain _that this is what you want?"

"Oh don't start that again Remus, please! I've already told you, I don't-"

"-I know, I know you don't care. I can't help but feel…you deserve a husband who can protect you from those types of men."

"Haven't I said that I know how to-"

He held up his had in order to stop her from continuing.

"Believe me Nymphadora; I am well aware that you can take care of yourself. But surely you can't blame me for worrying about you?"

At this, she smiled at him.

"No, I don't blame you. In fact, I rather like it."

"Do you?" He asked a smirk beginning on his own lips.

"Yes. It's nice to watch you being all protective and chivalrous."

He chuckled.

"You make it sound as though I would slap him with a dainty white glove and challenge him to a duel if he were here now."

"Wouldn't you?" Tonks asked smiling at him and batting her eyes with mock femininity.

"Oh I don't think I'd bother with formality," Remus said with a mischievous grin. "I'd simply bind and hex him on sight."

"And what would happen if the Ministry came looking for him?"

"They would find the two of us here, calmly sipping our butterbeer, with Runcorn writhing on the floor between us," Remus said off handedly.

"And what, exactly, do you think they would do about that?"

Remus leaned over conspiratorially.

"What _could_ they do? I have it on good authority that defending a potential victim of sexual assault is not against the law," he whispered to her as though uttering a cherished secret. "I would simply tell them that I happened to be in the pub for a pint when I caught the scoundrel accosting this beautiful young woman," at this he took Tonk's hand in his and kissed it chastely. She laughed

"What, I wonder would Runcorn have to say about this?"

"Oh, after I got through with him, I doubt he would be up for speaking. In fact, I doubt that he would be _up _for much of anything."

He wore a nonchalant, closed expression but the twinkle in his eye and small quirk of his lips gave him away completely.

"Oh you are horrible," Tonks told him without really meaning it. "So, after all that, we would ride off into the sunset on your noble white steed?" She asked caressing the hand that still held hers firmly with the top of her thumb.

"Of course. What would a fairy tale ending be without a sunset and a noble white steed?"

"One for two at least," she sighed turning her head out the window where the sinking sun had painted the sky in differing shades of orange and pink.

"It's pretty tonight isn't it?"

He did not answer but moved his hand from beneath hers and gently caressed her cheek.

She leaned into the touch, turned back to him and smiled.

"Are you finished with your drink?" he asked her softly.

A playful spark entered her eye as she turned back to her bottle and, with the back of her hand knocked it to the floor, spilling what little liquid remained.

"Now I am," she said grinning like a cat that had swallowed a rather large canary.

"Anxious are we?"

"It's been a _very _long day," she said taking his hand and leading him toward a rickety looking stairwell.

"Well then, we can't have you walking all those stairs can we? Wouldn't sit right with my chivalrous nature."

"Remus, I _can_-" before she could finish her thought, he had wrapped one arm around the back of her legs and picked her up as though she were a new bride on her way to a honeymoon suite.

Her gasp was quickly replaced by a giggle as they both disappeared up the darkened stairway, wood creaking and groaning in their wake.

The sun had set and a dark blanket covered the street. If either Remus or Tonks had spared a glance out the window now, they would have met the sight of a darkly cloaked man stepping into the light of a street lamp, grinning triumphantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

In my dreams, I make love to her.

Perhaps "making love" is not the best way to put it. The term implies sentimentality and gentility neither of which have any place in my dreams of her.

When I dream of her I fuck her, I take her sometimes violently.

This is very strange. I have lusted after women before and made love to a great many of them. I do not like to boast in general but I, Albert Runcorn, have made more than a few conquests; beautiful women, all of them. But none like this one.

There is something different about her. So much so that she has firmly implanted herself into my subconscious refusing to leave me in peace.

This began nearly three weeks ago. I had seen the girl before that time of course but I had never taken any special notice of her.

She was a clumsy young auror with a slightly chubby build, wild hair colors and clothing styles. The body was less than perfect obviously, but it was the hair and clothing that put me off of her at first.

Her demeanor suggested rebellion. I do not like female rebels. I prefer my women soft, yielding and silent. They are known as "the gentle sex" for a reason after all.

But then, after Albus Dumbledore's funeral, when she returned to the Ministry with the rest of her squad, I began to see her in a different light.

She came into my office just as I was settling into some paper work for Madame Umbridge. I did not recognize her at first.

Her hair was long, straight and jet black. It shone beautifully when the light hit it. She had lost a significant amount of weight(I have always preferred my women thin), her complexion was pale and made her skin look soft and delicate.

But it was her eyes that caught me. I had never before noticed the spark in those large brown eyes which carried just the tiniest catch of green. Her eyes looked straight into mine and sent a thrill through my stomach and chest.

"How may I help you miss?" I asked after clearing my throat

"Robbards would like to see you in his office as soon as possible,"

I had heard her speak before, and it was her voice, not her face or eyes, which told me that this was indeed the same young Auror I would not have spared a glance to one year ago.

"I see. And did he tell you what he wished to see me about?"

"He said he had some issues with the Ministers security,"

Her voice was slightly grating; still, it was quite pleasurable to imagine what she might sound like under…different circumstances.

"Ah. I thought it might be that again. Tell him I'll be up in twenty minutes time."

She nodded and began to step out.

"Nymphadora," I called her back.

"Yes?" She asked pursing her lips in an odd manner as though irritated.

"I'm very glad to see that you've returned safely."

"Thanks sir." She said straightening up a bit drawing my attention to her breasts. They were small, but I did not mind that so much. As a Metamorphmagus, could she not change them? I smiled at the thought.

"I do hope to see more of you in the future."

She said nothing but gave me a nod and a confused half smile as she left the room. Her eyes met mine again and, for a brief moment, flashed with light and fire.

That was the first night I dreamed of her.

Her hair was as long and black as it had been that day; it felt like silk when I ran my fingers through it. She tried to fight me at first. Being much stronger than she, I was able to subdue her easily.

However, I was surprised to find that her resistance aroused me. It thrilled me to watch the fire in her eyes burn at first with hate, then confussion, and finally with willful and passionate submission.

I was prepared to dismiss it when I awoke the next morning with a raging hard-on. Perhaps I would have, had I not dreamed of her again the next night, and the next night, and the next.

Finally, when it all became too much, I went to Robbards and made the request. He was all too happy to oblige. Apparently the girl had a habit of sticking her nose in places it did not belong and was proving rather troublesome to some of the ministry's top officials.

Gawain was quite happy to put her somewhere where she 'would not cause too much trouble.'

I immediately set her to paper filing in my office where I could keep a close and consistent watch over her.

Over the next week, I worked alone with her for so long, and so frequently that, at any point, I could have locked the door to my office and taken her with no questions asked.

But I have learned a thing or two over the years about tact. Any animal can pin a female down and have a quick rut with her.

Ensuring that the thing is done properly takes skill, brains and craft.

I chatted the girl up quite a bit, called her attractive, took an interest in her. She turned out to be much more talkative than I usually like. But every time she spoke, I was reminded of the dreams and the way her low graiting voice moaned my name in them, so I listened to her with rapped attention.

I created extra reports to file so that I could ask her to stay late on certain nights. This, apparently, created a problem for her.

She claimed that she had no husband or boy friend, no sick relatives to tend to. Yet, each night I insisted that she stay late, she became flustered and distracted in her work glancing up at the clock every few seconds as though she had somewhere important to be.

It puzzled me. I asked several of my associates to keep a close watch on her as she left the ministry each evening.

No matter how they tried, they could not track her once she apparated out of the ministry. It was impossible to tell exactly where she had apparated _to_.

I had all but given up hope when, one day, a colleague of mine who owns a shop in Hogsmede informed me that he watched the girl apparate to a point near his store each night and then hurry into the Hogshead inn and pub across the street.

He could not go into more detail, even when pressed. Apparently he and the Pub's owner are not on the friendliest of terms and my source was quite hesitant to enter the establishment.

If anything more was to be learned, it would have to be learned by me.

It would have been fairly easy to follow the girl now that I knew where she was likely to go. That, however, did not feel quite…sportsmanlike I suppose would be the best term. I had to give her the opportunity to come clean on the subject herself.

So, on the night I planned to follow her, I kept her after office hours to file unnecessary paperwork "for the Minister."

"Going out tonight, Tonks?" I asked her as she dropped several of the reports she was holding and bent downward to pick them up, (giving me a very decent view in the process).

"Not that I know about," She said casually. "I'll probably just go home and curl up with a cup of tea and the wireless."

"I hadn't pegged you for the type of girl who spends her evenings at home alone," I moved closer to her and she turned toward the set of drawers near my desk.

"You seem to be the sort of girl that men would fall all over themselves to get to," my hand was close enough to her arse that I could brush against it without being too obvious. If she noticed the contact, she did not allow it to unsettle her.

"Yeah, well, just goes to show you…" Her voice trembled only slightly with a nervous energy. I pressed closer to her, she stepped away.

"Now," she said quickly, "did you want these files in the bottom drawer with the ones that go to the minister directly or would you rather-"

"Nymphadora," I touched her wrist moving even closer so that our bodies were, very nearly pressed together. She did not attempt to move, but stiffened in her stance and when I looked to her face, she wore a closed expression.

"The files can wait until tomorrow," I gently took the files from her hand and set them on my desk. She took one long breath then moved to her bag and began to gather her things.

I followed.

"I feel Nymphadora, as though I have been working you too hard these past few days. I would very much like to make it up to you,"

She continued to hastily set her bag together all the while glancing up at the clock behind my desk.

"If you're not doing anything this evening," I continued advancing on her, "I would be more than happy to treat you to diner."

"Oh, I don't think so. Not tonight," Tonks said strapping her bag over her shoulder and moving as quickly as she could to the doorway.

"I'm really tired. If it's all the same, I'd rather just go home and get some sleep."

She did not appear at all tired. Indeed her body twitched with anticipation; an excited energy lit her already radiant cheeks.

I deeply considered pressing the matter. In the end however, I decided it would be best to continue as planned.

"Perhaps some other time then miss Tonks," I said to her.

"Yeah, sure," she answered though she seemed quite non committal.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Runcorn."

"Good night Nymphadora."

I watched her leave. Her bobbed, wavy hair (bright red tonight) bounced brightly as she walked toward the apparition point.

I waited nearly fifteen minutes before apparating to a corner alley I knew of just outside the pubs main window.

In the shadows I was able to see everything without being detected.

I had prepared myself for several different scenarios. It could be as simple as a meeting of the underground rebel group "The Order of the Phoenix" (I would not be surprised if she were a member). She could have a young, handsome but poor secret lover.

I had prepared myself for a great many things. What I had not prepared myself for was Remus Lupin.

I knew him by sight and reputation as the Werewolf who had taught at Hogwarts for one year before being revealed.

Lupin, though obviously poor, was not young or handsome or romantic in any way that I could measure. He was a good few years older than me with shaggy graying hair and several unsightly scars along his face and arms. Hardly worth noticing.

Yet, I stood in disbelief as I watched Nymphadora Tonks (her hair turned back to that unsightly shade of pink), run to Lupin beaming at him as though he were Merlin incarnate.

I watched her sneak behind him, whisper into his ear.

I tried to wrap my mind around this new idea. Remus Lupin, a half breed, a Werewolf, was being attended to by my beautiful young assistant.

_This _was far more than strange or puzzling. I felt a new emotion stir in my stomach and chest as I continued to watch them. Even now I am not certain that I would be able to put a name to what I felt.

Perhaps it was simply surreal to watch fragments of my nightly dreams play out in front of me; another man in my place. Perhaps I was feeling my first pangs of jealousy.

This idea was foreign to me. In my other encounters with women, I had always been content to send them back to their husbands or lovers once I had finished with them.

I was most disconcerted to realize that I did not want another man to have Nymphadora Tonks. Especially not an old, scarred beast who could not hold down even the simplest of occupations.

I seethed silently as I watched him hold, caress and kiss her hand, touch her cheek and whisper to her in an intimate manner I had only dreamed of.

When she took the tiny diamond ring out of her pocket something clenched in my chest.

She was engaged; engaged to this filthy monster. Why, if her superiors at the Ministry knew about this…

As I thought this a plan came to me. Brilliant and subtle, it presented my only hope for salvation.

I could not help but smile in triumph as I watched them rush up the stairs and out of sight.

Now, I find myself alive with energy walking up and down Hogsmeade's stone streets reworking the plan again and again in my mind.

It must be done delicately of course. I will not go to Umbridge with my suspicions right away, I will speak to Robbards first. Tell him that I am _concerned_ about the company Nymphadora seems to be keeping.

When pressed I will reveal her ties to the Werewolf. Gawaine will have no choice but to speak to Madame Umbridge. An investigation will be launched, she will be brought in for questioning.

I can see her now, crying on my sympathetic shoulder…so vulnerable. By that point no doubt, she will be completely distraught. Willing to pay any price to make the whole ordeal end.

It is in this way that I will finally have her.

I return to the apparition point, content in the knowledge that my consistent dreams of her may finally come to fruition.


	3. Chapter 3

They came for me this morning

They came for me this morning.

Robbards knocked on the door to Runcorn's office and, very politely asked if I could be sparred.

"What exactly is this about Gawaine?" Runcorn demanded. Obviously not too keen on letting go of me.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that Albert. It's a classified matter having to do with Madame Umbridge's department."

My stomach plummeted at this. Madame Umbridge was one of the officials in charge of weeding out the Ministries undesirables.

Robbards beckoned me forward and gave a warning look to Runcorn who backed off immediately and let me leave the office without argument.

We walked without speaking down a dark corridor passing closed door after closed door, my stomach clenching tighter and tighter all the while.

I would be lying if I said that hadn't seen this coming. A secret this big can't be kept forever after all. I knew this would happen sooner or later. I just hadn't expected it to be quite ithis/i soon.

We reached the end of the corridor and Robbards ushered me into a small room only a tad bit larger than my cubicle.

"Wait here," he said in a curt voice I was not used to receiving from him.

I heard the door creak closed and I was aware of being very much alone in there. It didn't feel right. This wasn't just about me after all. It was to do with Remus too. Shouldn't he be here?

It seemed as though a thousand years had passed since our wedding night and the brief weekend honeymoon which followed. That was the last time I saw him.

We were married on Friday; Remus and Mad-eye left on Monday to scout locations and plan in general for Harry's escape to the burrow.

Now it was Tuesday and I desperately wished it were not.

I wanted to go back to Saturday. Saturday when I spent the entire day in a blissful, sleepy stupor nestled safely in my husbands arms.

Where was he? Still with Mad-eye, I knew that. They told me that it would take no less than three days.

Even so, had the ministry not called for him? Did they no longer have the decency to tell a husband that his wife was in trouble?

A man had the right to face his accusers, Remus would never see his.

Bloody cowards, that's what they were.

Anger began to replace the feelings of loneliness and despair. By the time Umbridge bounced into the room followed by her cronies, I was livid.

They positioned themselves around a large desk at the front of the room.

"Took you long enough," I said without thinking.

Almost in unison, they lifted their faces to look at me.

They were completely silent for several moments and I was very much ready to shoot myself in the foot or somewhere more fatal. As if I wasn't in enough trouble, I didn't have to go running my mouth as well.

Finally, Umbridge smiled at me in that simpering, sickening way she has and said:

"A good morning to you as well Miss Tonks,"

I was in no mood for her games, but, understanding the trouble I was in, I did myself a favor and, for once, bit my tongue.

"We've heard some disturbing things about you young lady, very disturbing indeed," she spoke in a horrible high pitched voice as though addressing a four year old.

"Are you aware for example, that Amendment 16 under the reasonable restriction of Lycanthropes act, forbids Ministry employees from having any personal connection to persons infected with Lycanthropy except what can reasonably be expected in their own line of work?"

"Yes," I said through clenched teeth. I amazed myself by feeling no urge to expand on this answer. My career, the dream I'd been working towards from the age of 15 was collapsing underneath me and all I could do was accept it with a sigh.

"Then you are also aware, miss Tonks, that the discovery of such a connection will result in the loss of your position at the Ministry,"

I wanted to say something to that. I wanted to put in a defense, to make a case for myself. But when I opened my mouth I found that there was nothing to say but:

"Yes."

I had never given so many one word answers in my life. Again I wished that Remus were there, he would know what to say, he always knows.

Umbridge smiled sweetly at me and I knew that the worst was yet to come.

"Miss Tonks, where exactly were you at nine o'clock in the evening on July 11th?"

"What?"

"The eleventh of July Miss Tonks, where were you?"

How did she know?

"Mafalda, the file please," Umbridge held out her grubby little hand and Mafalda Hopkirk placed into it a folder which looked nearly identical to the ones I had been filing for Runcorn.

Umbridge opened it slowly and savoring, obviously spurred on by my stunned silence.

"hem hem," she began to read "It states here that an unnamed source saw you, on the evening of July 11th at the Hogshead Pub conversing with the Werewolf Remus Lupin."

This made no sense, no sense at all. I had expected a spy at the registrars office, maybe Mundungus getting a bit loose tongued at a pub but…

"iWere/i you at the Hogshead pub with Remus Lupin on the night in question?"

Who could possibly have seen them? They were so careful.

"Miss Tonks, we demand an answer," Umbridge said more loudly, becoming more empowered by the second.

"Did you or did you not see the Werewolf on the-"

"Yes," I said finally. "Yes, I did."

There was no use in denying it. I told myself, early on, that even if it cost me my job, my reputation, my life, I would not deny Remus to anyone. I never told him this of course. I knew that he would disagree.

"I see," said Umbridge beaming as though she had caught a large, juicy fly in her toad like mouth.

"It says here," she gazed down at the file once again, "that you were also seen retreating into a bedroom above the hogshead pub on the evening in question. I think it can be reasonably assumed that you…spent the night with the creature."

The two officials behind Umbridge and Mafalda Hopkirk began to snigger at this. I felt a wave of fury envelope me.

It wasn't enough to sack me; they wanted to embarrass me as well.

I thought of Remus and tried my best to imagine that he was there with me. Holding my hand, making soothing circles with his thumb. Just as he'd done at Dumbledore's funeral.

The image calmed me, and I was able to keep my infamous tongue under control.

"Though given this information, the answer is quite obvious…"

The idiots sniggered again. I knew that I wouldn't be able to reign myself in much longer.

"I'm required to ask you: What is the exact nature of your relationship with the Werewolf?"

Mafalda Hopkirk let out a full giggle at this and Umbridge indeed sounded as though she might giggle herself.

Anger welled in me and I could no longer hold it in.

"Remus Lupin, the iwerewolf/i, as you choose to call him, is my husband. And I'm not in the least bit ashamed to admit it."

"Your husband?"

It was rather comical to watch Umbridge rifle hurriedly through her stacks, a stunned and confused expression lining her face.

"Yeah, my husband," I said smugly. "And, just to save you time, I'll tell you that you won't find anything about a marriage in that file. We were married four days ago in a ceremony attended only by my parents and two of our close friends,"

"I see…" Umbridge said in a quiet and uncharacteristic manner, "And you did not report the marriage because…"

"Why do you think, you old hag?"

"Miss Tonks! I will not be-"

I cut her off with a laugh of my own.

"What? The most you can do is sack me!"

"I think you'll find my power extends a bit beyond that, young lady,"

Umbridge said regaining her composure.

"Well then," I said, trying my best not to tremble with a mixture of rage and fear. What could she really do to me? To us?

"I'll save you some time shall I. You can't sack me, I quit."

"Very well Miss Tonks," she said handing Mafalda my file. "You will have one hour to gather your things, then you will be expected to surrender your badge at the security check point in the atrium."

As Umbridge said this, the reality of my situation began to sink in. What were we going to do now?

I could only nod as I began to leave the room.

"Nymphadora," Umbridge called me back. Her high simpering voice made my horrible name sound worse than usual.

"I would be very careful if I were you. Even though you are no longer a ministry employee, it does not mean that we can't watch you."

She gave me another one of her smiles as she waved me out of the room with a cheerful "Good day!"

I walked slowly. The anger I had felt crammed in that small room was being replaced by anxiety. What was I going to tell Remus?

He wouldn't be pleased, I knew that. No doubt he would blame himself; maybe even consider leaving again. I would not be able to stand that.

Then there was the issue of finances. I would have to give up the flat that we've been living in. The thought of asking my parents help was…

My parents made it clear from the start that they did not approve of our marriage. They only attended the ceremony out of a sense of duty.

I can remember my Mum sitting in the pew of the small church; rigid and still as though she were a mourner at a funeral.

Even as he walked me down the aisle my dad whispered in my ear: "You can still change your mind, you know? It's not too late yet."

What would they say when I told them that I had lost both my job iand/i my home?

It was with a defeated air that I walked back into Runcorn's office desperately hoping that he would not be there.

To my great disappointment however, there he was. Sitting in the large armchair by the door as though he was waiting for me.

I averted my eyes from his and walked straight to my bag. I prayed silently that he would speak to me. I did not want to explain myself a second time.

"Nymphadora," he said as soon as I'd reached my bag, "I spoke to Robbards. He said that you have been discharged."

"I quit actually," I said hoping that he would not require further explanation.

"I see," he said.

I began to gather my books, parchment and quills which had been spread out messily across my workspace together.

"I also heard something about a…iWerewolf/i?"

Even with my back turned, I could feel him moving towards me.

It wouldn't be any better to lie to him than to lie to Umbridge.

"Remus Lupin, my husband," I told him in a hopefully casual manner as I grabbed two books and placed them in the bag.

"Husband?" My back was still turned to him, but I could hear Runcorn stop behind me apparently surprised.

"Yeah. We were married last Friday."

"You married a Werewolf?" He was trying his hardest not to sound repulsed. I could tell.

"Yes, I did. And I would do it again to. Even knowing what this bloody government would put me through for it,"

I stuffed a large stack of parchment into my bag quite forcefully. I was getting quite tired of people questioning my decisions.

"I'm sorry Tonks," Runcorn said. I could not be sure, but I thought I heard a trace of sympathy in his voice.

"'s all right," I told him placing the last of my quills in the bag.

I heaved it onto my shoulder and turned to leave only to find that Runcorn was standing much closer to me than I had expected.

"You know," He said musingly blocking my way to the door. "I would very much like to help you."

"Thanks. But I don't think that there's anything you can do," I gave him a grimace and made to move past him. He held out an arm to stop me.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. I have several connections with the ministers' inner circle. As you know I have a good realationship with Delores Umbridge. Perhaps I could speak with her on your behalf."

At that moment I didn't iwant/i anyone to speak for me. All I wanted was to get out of his office as soon as possible so that I could figure things out.

So I told him quickly: "Thank you. But it sounds like a lot of trouble to go through just for-"

"For you, Nymphadora, no trouble is too great," And this he grasped the bag I held and slowly slid it off my arm onto the floor. Alarm bells began peeling like mad.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked instinctively retreating a couple of steps.

"You are a beautiful woman Miss Tonks, as well as an excellent Auror," He moved toward me again; I reached through the parting of my robes and put my hand on my wand. He continued: "And it should come as no surprise that I have become very…fond of you," he lifted his hand and made to touch my cheek. I moved backward once more to prevent the contact.

"What are you implying Mr. Runcorn?"

"I'm merely suggesting an exchange. If you wish to keep your job as well as your…pet, I'm sure you and I will be able to agree on some arrangement," He all but had me cornered on the desk now as he leaned towards me.

"I'm sorry isir/i," I emphasized sarcastically. "But I don't make those kinds of iarrangements/i," I reached for my bag which lay on the floor just behind Runcorn. Once again he batted my hand away, a now truly leacherous smile graced his lips. My hand tighthened around my wand.

"I think it would be best if you let me leave," I told him in my most professional warning tone. His grin only broadened at this.

"I don't think so Nymphadora," He advanced on me until my legs finally connected sharply with the face of his desk.

"I was very courteous in my offer to you. So courteous, in fact, that I failed to mention it was not a request,"

Before I could fully take stalk of what this meant, he pushed me down onto the desk and shoved his mouth onto mine.

The arm holding my wand beneath my robes was pinned and for a brief moment I began to panic. His hot breath had moved from my mouth, biting hard down my neck. It was this menuver that allowed me to wriggle my wand free of my robes.

iimpedimentia/i

The spell sent him flying across the room until he hit against his office wall and landed unconscious.

I grabbed my bag and began to walk out before remembering the joke that Remus had made about castrating Runcorn in defense of my honour. It really iwas/i a shame that Remus hadn't been there for that.

So, now, staring down at Runcorn's unconscious form, it seems only fitting that I cast one last spell as a tribute to my husband.

i "Mallus"/i I whisper almost gleefully.

It may not be full castration, but it iwill/i prevent Runcorn from his escapades for quite some time.

I'd like to think that he'd be proud of me; if he were here. I've proven what both Remus and Runcorn should have accepted long ago: I am a girl who knows how to take care of herself.

And so, it is with a smile that I walk out of the office and down the corridor to the lifts which will take me out of the Ministry.

I have decided firmly that, no matter what happens now, Remus and I are going to be all right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

"Dance with me?"

My wife grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me out of the chair I had been sitting in virtually all evening.

The sun was sinking fast behind the canopy in the Burrow's garden as the band began a soft, instrumental arrangement of 'Cauldron full of Hot Strong Love,'. I found, to my surprise, that the music was rather nice without the screeching soprano Celestina Warbeck usually provided.

As Dora led me onto the dance floor I could not help but smile watching the blonde curls she'd sported for the day bounce adorably behind her.

"Now there's the smile I've been looking for," She said, placing one of her hands around my waist and her other hand in mine.

"You always manage to bring it out," I told her.

She laid her head against my shoulder and gave me the same radiant smile I had seen on our wedding day. The memory clenched in my chest as the band continued to play.

How could she smile at me that way after everything that had happened? Her parent's disapproval, a secret wedding, the loss of her job and now a baby on the way.

I knew that any other woman would have run for the hills long ago. It seems that nothing can deter my Dora and I have never known whether to be comforted or dismayed by this fact.

As the song progressed, my hand moved further along Dora's waist. I could smell the stinging exotic scent of her perfume. She always smelled of citrus and spice and herbs that I'm not sure I could name.

It was the first time I had held her so closely since she told me about the baby. I did not trust myself with her. But tonight…tonight was different. On this day so filled with love and joy and hope it seemed that all would be forgiven.

I caressed her small hand with the tips of my fingers, felt the curve of her back and took in her ivory skin, flushed pink from the excitement of the day.

She was so beautiful.

This was my last coherent thought before everything came crashing down around us.

The song had nearly finished when a silvery lynx bounded gracefully into the center of the dance floor:

'_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

Silence. Everything was completely still for what seemed like hours, then several things happened at once.

A scream from the back of the garden, a cacophony of panicked voices, many loud cracks of disapperation and, finally, about a dozen figures robed and masked appearing from every direction.

Dora and I cast the shield charm together; I could hear other order members repeating the spell on all sides of the garden.

It would not stop them we knew. We only hoped to buy Harry and the others enough time.

Soon, the Death Eaters had broken through every charm no matter how strong. They surrounded us and went about forcibly disarming each order member they found.

Dora, wisely, stored her wand in the pocket of her robe before they reached us. I did the same.

They corralled us into the center of the courtyard. By this time only the Weasleys (Ron notably absent), Fleur's parents, a handful of guests, Dora and I remained.

"Line up by the fountain," The order came from the front of the ring they had created around the proscenium of the garden. The wedding guests scurried to obey.

A tall, muscular looking man soon stepped out of the circle and unmasked himself as he walked towards us.

Tonks tugged at the sleeve of my robe.

"Runcorn," she whispered. I could do nothing but nod though I felt something fierce, almost like fire rise from the pit of my stomach all the way up through my chest. So this was the lecherous bastard who attempted to blackmail and then rape my wife.

For the first time since I had been face to face with Wormtail I felt a desperate desire to kill.

I knew that to act on such a desire now would mean death for all of us. So, I simply pressed Dora closer to me and prayed for five minutes alone with the man.

We stood side by side in a single file line next to the fountain.

Runcorn called over the confused whispers still present within the crowd:

"We've received intelligence that the fugitive Harry Potter is likely to use this place of residence as a safe haven,"

He turned to two men, still masked, and nodded to them. They moved from the circle to the Burrows back door, opened it with a simple alohamora and entered the home.

"We have been issued an official permit to search this home as well as to interrogate all witnesses present about any information regarding Harry Potter or his companions," He made his way to the front of the line.

"You will be taken into the building one at a time to be questioned,"

And so they were. Each guest was taken by Runcorn and at least one other death eater into the Burrow. Each one came out approximately one hour later. Some had bruises and cuts, some appeared unharmed, most were weak and shaken.

When Runcorn reached us, he went to Dora first. The look in his eyes was unmistakable.

I pushed closer to her so that I nearly blocked her body with mine. I may not have been able to provide much for her as a husband, and I knew that I had done her more harm than good.

But I also knew that this was one duty I could fulfill.

My hand was curled around the wand still hidden inside my robe. One wrong move on his part and…

"I think I'll take these two together," Runcorn told his companions.

"Slewyn, you take the Werewolf into the house. I'll follow with the girl,"

A large death eater tugged my arm and I followed him; glancing back over my shoulder, even as we neared the Burrow's entrance.

"Hand over your wand Werewolf," Slewyn spat once we were inside.

I hesitated only once before taking my wand out of the pocket of my robe and giving it over.

Slewyn led me into the Kitchen which they were apparently using as a base of operations.

He shoved me roughly down into a chair. A moment later I saw Dora and Runcorn enter the room. She pushed past him immediately and moved to sit in the chair next to mine.

He grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Your wand, Miss Tonks," Runcorn demanded. Tonks tossed her head back and looked at him defiantly before reaching into her robes and placing her wand forcefully in his outstretched hand.

"And it's _Mrs. Lupin_ if you don't mind," she told Runcorn with a dignified air plopping herself down in the seat.

He ran his hand along the back of her seat, eyeing her all the while as though he were a predator, toying with his food before making the kill.

"Now," Runcorn said with a jeering sort of smile.

"Nymphadora, you and the Werewolf are members of the Order of the Phoenix are you not?"

I looked to Tonks, she looked to me. It was an unspoken yet near sacred rule that we never announced our allegiance to the Order in public. Even with those who we know would be sympathetic to our cause.

"Come now. No need to be coy," He took a plain manilla envelope from the pocket of his robe and rifled through it.

" All dark creatures are tagged when registered. Apparently Lupin, being the good citizen he is, registered himself with the ministry as soon as he was eligible to do so."

I felt heat race up my neck and cover my face. Even in my attempts to do right…

"We've been able to monitor his activity whenever we felt the need to."

"You can't prove anything,"

I felt a quick sting whip across my face. Slewyn had dragged the sharp edge of his wand across my cheek.

"He wasn't talking to you ibeast/i," he said.

Runcorn chuckled, apparently highly amused.

"My, my Nymphadora. Not particularly civilized is he? Perhaps you should have spent more time training him."

"And what exactly do you consider civilized, Runcorn?" Tonks asked heatedly rising from her chair. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Slewyn step forward.

"Dora…" I pleaded attempting to lead her back down to her seat. She waved me off with an impatient hand and continued.

"Should he grab a girl, shove her down onto a desk and try to rape her? Is that what icivilized/i men do?"

I saw Slewyn extend his wand at this.

"Dora, please. Sit-"

"I will not isit/i, Remus! I'm sick and tired of being shoved around by these-"

i"Crucio"/i

Tonks doubled over screaming in pain and clutching her stomach, desperately trying to protect the small weak life which grew there; not yet three weeks old.

"Stop!" I yelled. To my surprise it did.

Dora slumped weakly down into her chair breathing heavily. I looked to Slewyn who still brandished his wand, and Runcorn who, with a hand signal had given the order to end the torture.

I inched over to Dora, wrapped my arms around her and pressed her tightly against my chest. I could feel her body still trembling beneath me.

"Lupin," Runcorn addressed me for the first time. His voice was cold and sounded exceptionally deadly. I turned from Dora to look at him. He had drawn his own wand and pointed it directly at me.

"Unless you want that episode repeated, you will move away from her," He told me. There was a flash of something in Runcorn's eyes which made me want to hold Dora more tightly to me. He changed the direction of his wand and moved it towards her, nearly connecting with her chest. He gave me a look which I dared not disobey.

Slowly, hesitantly, I removed my arms from around Nymphadora's middle and sidled back into my seat. Slewyn remained at the doorway watching the scene with an almost anticipatory edge.

Runcorn moved to Dora's side, took her hands and hoisted her to her feet, speaking soothingly to her all the while.

"There, there now Nymphadora," He began to move his hands up and down her arms in a gentle caress, "I know that you're intelligent. Intelligent enough to know that that will not happen again if you give me the answers I am looking for."

The look on his face was anything but soothing as his arms gripped hers evermore tightly.

I made to get up from my seat. Runcorn turned his wand on me, the soft manner he used with Dora gone entirely:

"Sit, Werewolf," he demanded. I hesitated, looking to Dora.

"Don't worry Remus," Dora said pulling away from Runcorn a hard look on her face, "Sit down, I can handle this."

I wanted to object. I wanted the chance to protect my wife...my unborn child. I wanted to prove myself to them. Still, without a wand, there was nothing to be done. I moved to the table and sat on the chairs edge; ready to attack at a moment's notice.

Runcorn turned his attention back to Tonks.

"We know that you have had contact with Potter," he told her. "Witnesses saw him enter your parents home on the twenty fifth of July. Is he still there?"

Dora glared at him before turning her head away, refusing to speak.

"Nymphadora," Runcorn said reaching his hand out to touch her chin, "you know that your silence will do you no good. Officials from the Ministry are questioning your parents at their home as we speak."

I saw a flicker of fear pass over my wife's face. I could not blame her. In these times, who knew what "questioning" would consist of.

"It would save them a lot of trouble if you confessed now."

"Harry isn't there," Tonks told him, her voice trembling slightly, "you don't have to question my parents. They don't know anything."

"The interrogation has already begun, my dear."

Runcorn did not look at all sorry at this piece of news. Indeed his eyes lit up at the prospect, and he eyed Tonks with a new and dangerous fervor.

I could feel my skin beginning to crawl and itch with the need to act. I stayed in my seat, weighing every possible option; I had to get us out of this somehow.

"I could put an end to it of course. But I won't. Not unless I iknow/i I can trust you,"

He caressed her cheek fully and moved his hand to stroke her hair.

"Get away from her," I said unable to hold myself back any longer. I stood up from my chair. I was going to stop this and damn the consequences when...

_"Tergum,"_

I was shoved back down into my seat, as if by an invisible hand. When I attempted to get up again, I could not.

I heard Slewyn guffa from the doorway as I struggled.

Runcorn turned to him as if just remembering his presence.

"Slewyn," he said without moving "Close the door and stand outside it. Make sure that no one comes in."

"Aw, come on Runcorn," Slewyn whined.

"Would you like me to tell the minister that you were not cooperative in the investigation, Slewyn?"

Runcorn asked calmly I turned in the direction of the door and saw Slewyn begin to tremble.

"No sir," he answered quietly.

"Good," Runcorn smiled gently at him. "Then you will wait outside."

"Right sir," opened the door and shuffled out but closed it rather forcefully.

"There," Runcorn said to Tonks as though speaking to a small child. "That's better isn't it? No more…distractions."

Tonks moved her arm quickly and reached inside Runcorn's robe. I caught a glimpse of the wand she had almost stolen before there was another cry of:

_"Crucio,"_

I felt pain sear through my body although the hex Runcorn had placed on me before kept me firmly rooted to the chair.

"Stop it!" Tonks cried.

The pain ceased leaving a dull ache in its place.

"I told you once before miss Tonks," Runcorn said coldly, "I hold a great deal of power, it was very foolish of you to humiliate me as you did."

"I've got a right to defend myself," Tonks said, her usual defiance still present, though I could sense a tremor of fear in her voice.

"I think you'll find that due to your recent marriage," Runcorn looked to me with an expression that bordered strangely on disgust and triumph. "…you have very few rights left; if any at all."

She opened her mouth to respond but closed it once again quickly. I could tell that she had no answer for this and it filled me with shame. I knew that this would happen; I knew that by marrying her I had as good as infected her with my curse.

It seemed that she was at last beginning to realize what that meant. It was coming to haunt her in the form of Runcorn's wandering hands and scowling mouth.

"However, I am a reasonable man Nymphadora. I will give you one last opportunity to redeem yourself."

One hand moved to her waist, shoving her hips against the wall. She struggled; kicked, writhed, it was no good. His firm hold on her was too strong.

I twisted fruitlessly against the invisible bonds holding me. I had performed an accio spell non-verbally before. Perhaps I could…

"You have two options," Runcorn was telling Tonks, smiling amused as she continued to kick and struggle.

_'accio wand,'_ I tried to repeat the mantra over and over again in my mind hoping…but my wand was outside the room with Slewyn, too far for a successful summons. And Runcorn's words began spinning in my head, mocking me, I listened with baited breath.

"The first, and by far the kindest option is this," he struggled to maintain a firm hold of Tonks while keeping my hex in place, "you could leave your lover and take me instead. All would be restored to you: your job, your home and your reputation without delay."

"You're mad if you think I'd even consider that!" Tonks spat back at him. Runcorn's face clouded over.

"Your second option," he said through clenched teeth, "is far less kind. If you refuse my first offer, I will take you right here with your husband looking on. After that, you will watch while I slowly and painfully dispose of your little pet," his grin was twisted and vulgar, more wolfish than any werewolf's I had ever known.

"Either way," I heard him whisper, "I will have you. There is no escape from that."

Tonks stared at him apparently dumbfounded. I looked on uncertain of what to hope for in terms of an answer.

The least selfish part of me prayed for her to take the first. It would be so much easier for her to simply forget me and continue on with her life. But, the thought of Runcorn having her caused a fierce jealous fire to spread throughout my entire being, just as it had when I had first laid eyes on the man.

If she went with him, he would control her completely, who knew what he would make her do. I shuddered involuntarily at the thought. It was quite possible that, in Runcorn, I had found someone who deserved Dora even less than I did.

Within seconds, Dora was speaking again. Her usual brash manner still surprisingly yet unmistakably present.

"If you think I'd give anything to you willingly, you've got another thing coming," she told Runcorn quietly.

"It appears, Miss Tonks, as though you do not have much choice in the matter."

With that he shoved her against the wall and, in one movement, lifted her skirt to her waist. She writhed and kicked so hard that Runcorn was forced to use both hands to subdue her. I felt the hex lift as he moved the hand which held his wand to Dora's waist.

What happened next flies by my memory in a haze.

I do not remember leaving my chair, I do not remember lunging at Runcorn. All I remember was the jealous monster residing in my chest finally being released. I recall, vaguely, throwing myself on Runcorn, wrestling him to the ground, beating him with all the strength I had in me; biting at his hands, his arms, his legs any part of him I could reach.

The next voice I heard was Dora's

_"Petrificus Totalus"_

Runcorn became completely still beneath me and I knew that Dora had placed him in the body bind. He must have dropped his wand at her feet when I attacked.

I stopped my assault and slowly took stock of the damage I had done.

Now, as I stand over Runcorn's body, I can feel his blood pooled in my mouth; his arms and neck have been scratched and bitten beyond repair. I remember Bill, what Greyback did to him, and suddenly I feel as though I might be sick.

"Remus," her voice is soft and hesitant as she calls my name. I feel her hand on my arm. I flinch and turn away, unable to face her.

I hear Dora's footsteps as she draws near to Runcorn. I do not turn to see her reaction. I could not bear to see the disgust in her eyes.

She roots about inside his robes and when she comes back to me it is with her own wand in hand.

She moves in front of me, I register the shock on her face when she sees the blood. I watch her purse her lips together, point her wand to my face and say softly:

_"Evanesco"_

I feel a good deal of the blood disappear from the area around my mouth.

"That's got most of it," she says in a resigned manner. Then, she grabs my hand and tries to lead me to the door. I look back at Runcorn once more and find that I can not move.

"Remus, come on!" She begs. " My parents, we have to hurry if we're going to-Remus?"

"I acted like…" I allow my voice to trail off barely aware that I have said the words a loud.

"...Like a protective husband," She finishes for me, grabbing my hand and tugging me toward the door.

I follow slowly, unable to control my own feet. The thought of what I've done swirls in my mind. The shame of the act begins to fill me irrevocably.

I did not disarm him or hex him or even kill him as any other wizard might have done. I lunged at him, attacked him like a…

_"Stupefy_"

At Dora's words I hear Slewyn fall unconscious to the ground by the door. Dora bends down and hands me back my wand.

I take it automatically. I follow her out of the eastern gate where the sun had set so many hours earlier, feeling as though happily ever after is still a very long way off.

End Note: _I'm considering continuing this, once I've finished with my other fic obligations (Namely Night Vigil) and would very much like your feed back. As always reviews and con-crit are very, very, very welcome._


End file.
